ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Galactic Protectors: Battle for the Universe
Galactic Protectors: Battle for the Universe is a video game based on the Galactic Protectors TV series. The player attempts to defend the universe from an invasion of robots created by Albedo with a machine called the Multipliotron 3000. The playable characters are Carter, Luke, and Chelsea. Plot 'Introduction' Albedo is planning to take his revenge on Carter Spainhower. He creates a machine called the Multipiotron 3000. This machine creates an army of robots that will wreak havok on the universe at his comand. However, he forgets to flip the switch to "obey" and insted leaves it on "don't obey". The robots kick him out of his headquarters. He manages to grab his genetic stabalizer (The thing that keeps him in Galvan form) without the robots noticing. Meanwhile, at the home of Carter Spainhower, weilder of the Omnitrix, Carter and his best friend, Luke are playing a game of "Robots and Racehorses". Carter gets the idea that it would be great to have "real" robots to play with. Luke then suggests a device he calls his "magic wishing shell". He says they must put the robots in the shell and say the magic wishing word (which turns out to be, "okay"), and in the morning they will have real robots to play with. Carter and Luke do so. Luke heads home, and Carter heads to bed. The next morning, Carter awakens, excited to play with his robots. However, when he gets downstairs, he is surprised to find that his house has been wrecked. 'Area 1: Whiteland' This area starts in Carter's house, in his living room. He talks to Ship and gets advise about signs that will give him important tips to help him out throughout the game. He also finds a hologram recording from Azmuth in his Kitchen, telling him to collect the spare parts that the robots are leaving behind and bring them to him. After exiting his house, the first third of the neighborhood is unlocked. Locations in this third include the following: #'The Main Neighborhood:' This is where the player learns more about the game. They must first talk to Albedo (who is in Galvan from) who tells Carter everything about the robots (exept for the fact that he caused it) and tells him Carter must find a way to get him back into his Headquarters. They can talk to Azmuth, who says he will trade Carter a Golden Plumber's Badge if Carter brings him enough spare parts. The player can also talk to Luke, who says the robots stole his socks and hid them around the universe, and will trade him a Golden Plumber's Badge for every 10 of his 100 socks he returns to him. The players can also talk to Carter's grandfather (whom he calls Papa (Pronounced: Pa-Paw)), who tells him his special moves he will use throughout the game. These moves are Spidermonkey's Spin Kick, Humungousaur's Ground Smash, and Swampfire's Firey Uppercut. #'Carter's House: 'See first paragraph #'Luke's House: '''An extra place where a spare part and a sock is located. #'Chelsea's House: The player talks to Chelsea, who said the robots ruined her day (and so did Carter's arrival) and claims her day can't get any worse. Carter asks if there's anything he can do to help. Chelsea tells him to jump around like an idiot, for which she gives him a Golden Plumber's Badge afterwords (out of annoyance). '''Area 2: Primus In the cutscene, Chelsea gets serverly lasered bay the Voliticus Biopsis, while a robot laughes at her pain. Carter says that the only way to heal burns like that are with the codon juices of the King Voliticus Biopsis. Chelsea then makes it Carters mission to get it for her. To get the codon juices, the player must make their way to the top of the codon volcano and battle the King Voliticus Biopsis. 'Area 3: Galvan Mark II' The robots are destroying the city. They have taken all the steering wheels to the spaceships so the citizens can't evacuate. The player must collect all 11 steering wheels scattered throughout the level and bring them to Helen. 'Area 4: Aeropela' A pesky robot has stolen everyone's sun block and everyone is getting sun burned. It is up to the player to link all the spot lights and destroy the robot to get the sun block back. 'Boss Level 1: Megacruiser' In the cut scene, Slix Vigma teleports Carter and Luke to the Megacruiser. He tells them the ship has been conquered by a mighty foe who they must vanquish. Carter steps up first in the match. Then, a huge robot that resembles Chelsea jumps into the ring, leaving Carter wishing he stayed in bed. Luke steps up after the player defeats the robot as Carter. Then, Carter steps up again to defeat the monstrosity once and for all. In the ending cut scene, Carter and Luke are awarded a golden plumber's badge and Carter is awarded a new power. Then he and Luke are teleported home. 'Area 1: Whiteland' A second third of Whiteland is unlocked. This is where Carter's Papa teaches him how to use his new attack, Big Chill's Ice Bowl. These are the area's in this third of Whiteland: #'Meredith's house: '''An army of robots have taken over Meredith's house. It is up to Carter to destroy them all. #'Jim's Plumber Store: Cooper informs Carter that the robots have taken over the secret plumber base (See Below),'' and that Carter must stop them. #'Police Station: 'This area has a computer that shows all the enemies the player has encountered. 'Area 5: The Secret Plumber Base Carter enters the Base through Jim's Plumber store (See Above), After Cooper tells him about the robot infestation. In the base, Manny and Cooper tell him to talk to the super computer in the next room to figure out what to do. The computer tells the player to press all shut down buttons and then the master shut down button to cut the power to all systems in the base. The player then enters the VCS (Villian Containment System) where Carter must battle an old enemy, Darkstar. The player defeats Darkstar and leaves the base. 'Area 6: Null Void' Editing is to be continued later. Category:Video Games